Emilia
Emilia is one of the main protagonists of the Candy Series and a member of Candy JEM. She is regarded as one of Sacred Hearts Primary School's "princesses". She used to be very vain who looked down on the less wealthy along with Sofia, Zara and Qistina before becoming close friends with Joni and Mia. History Emilia was an obese girl in kindergarten. She had no other friends except for Robert, another obese schoolmate. They were often bullied by their schoolmates because of their obesity. Emilia liked to eat sugary and unhealthy food while she was little which caused her obesity. Because of the constant bullying, she started eating less and developed a fear of sugary things as she thought that eating sugar would instantly make her fat. She has now overcome her phobia and is able to eat healthily with the help of her friends after the events of Healthy Pretty Girls. Appearance Emilia bears a striking resemblance to her mother. She has greyish mauve bobbed hair and teal eyes. In covers, her hair is coloured grayish mauve while her eyes are blue. Like the rest of the characters, her outfit changes throughout the comics regularly. Personality "A Candy JEM member who is regarded as one of the school's "princesses". Rational and intelligent, she is a nature leader who hides a warm personality beneath her cool and aloof appearance." '' -Emilia's personality and attitude shown in Characters page. Emilia is a verbally powerful, street-wise and morale girl for her age. When she was first introduced into the ''series, Emilia was shown to be quite aloof and down-to-earth to those around her, but would eventually display a warmer and more open-minded nature soon after. She is the most intellectually inclined of the group and often excels in her academic grades in school. Emilia seemed to be rather strict towards people who displayed signs of stupidity, such as Joni and Corey. As both described her as feisty and hot-tempered on several occasions. Self-righteous and diligent, Emilia knows how to differentiate the right from the wrong, and was known to be unskeptical and forgivable towards those whom once mistreated her -such as Qistina and Zara- when they begged for Candy JEM's forgiveness of their attitude that they and Sofia had once displayed towards them. Abilities Mental Intellect Described and showed as the most intellectually inclined of Candy JEM, Emilia is the brain in the group and often figure out ways for her and Mia and Joni to deal with situations. Throughout the series, Emilia had displayed her high intelligence for her age in both school and in crisis. Often scoring excellent grades in her school and coming as second place behind Carmen in her class. Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 1.0 and 2.0 Emilia, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. She is designed as: * Coffee Barista * Beautician * Ballerina * Zookeeper * Archeologist * Director * Broadcast Journalist Trivia * In Kitchen Capers, it is revealed that Emilia's favorite fruit is peaches, as mentioned by Joni who is making fruit jelly in cooking class. * Emilia's idol is Steve Jobs, the co-founder of Apple Inc. * Emilia is ranked second in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll. * Emilia has a fear of cockroaches. * "Emilia" means 'to strive or excel' in Latin. Hence her academic grades in school. * Emilia's astrological sign is Leo, therefore her birthday falls between July 24 to August 23 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Candy JEM Members Category:Year 5 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Year 5 Student Category:Student Category:Year 5 Category:Ouyangs